Computer designs may be directed to save energy. In particular, in portable devices the length of the battery life is of importance. One area in which a designer may deal with power saving is the operation of the processor core.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity.